


Мой личный маленький Мор

by DeeLatener



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drama, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Multi, POV First Person, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серого Стража, долийца Терона, личная драма. А что может быть лучшим способом развеяться, чем влипнуть в неприятности по уши?<br/>Его путь лежит в Орзаммар. Где водятся нетрадиционные гномы. </p>
<p>В истории имеются вольные переложения некоторых моментов игры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мой личный маленький Мор

**Author's Note:**

> Я никогда не рулил за гнома. Но однажды увидел ролик из игры: сцена в палатке между Зевраном и главгером-гномом. Контраст так меня впечатлил, что я изрядно на нем зафиксировался.

**Орзаммар - настоящее.**  
\- Ты когда-нибудь видел эльфов? - от них разит так, что я чую винные пары, сидя у дальней стены камеры. Они стоят в дверном проеме, сквозь который льётся неожиданно много света в мой "новый дом".  
\- Ага, видел, когда был как-то давно в Денериме. В борделе видел. Эй, сучонок, ты не из борделя часом? Уж больно похож!  
Их четверо, вино кончилось - и им скучно.  
\- Эй, чего молчишь? Тебя спрашивают! - рычит один из стражников. Я не запомнил еще их имен. Они редко именуют друг друга. Или дело в том, что я тут недавно. И ненадолго.

**Денерим - прошлое.**  
\- Вы не видели моего друга?  
Этот вопрос во многих историях становится началом конца или множества проблем.

Поначалу я был погружен в себя. Зевран ушел, оставив меня допивать бутылку орлесианского и размышлять о разном в "Растерзанном дворянине". Он даже намекнул мне, куда пойдет, вроде, звал присоединиться. Но я тогда вовсе не слышал его - напившись, я склонен становиться замкнутым и мрачным. 

Раньше я столько не пил. Можно сказать, это был первый раз, когда я выпил больше, чем стоило, со времен праздника Охотников в Долах.  
Денерим меня одолел, став отправной точкой угасания. Почему именно он? Наверное, слишком многое уже случилось, и слишком страшно было идти дальше. Всё ближе - момент полной безысходности. Я должен был ободрять спутников, внушать всем вокруг, что мы справимся. Но себе мне доказывать было нечего. Меня некому было ободрять, хоть и наступил момент, когда я в этом отчаянно нуждался.

На столе появилась еще бутылка. И еще.   
Потом появились какие-то люди, они смеялись, выказывали восторг касательно Серых Стражей вообще, и меня в частности. Одна девчонка даже сунула руку мне между ног, а другой нашаривала кошель. Могу поспорить, она смогла оценить, что по весу и одно и другое было примерно равно. Я выкрутил ей руку, процедив оскорбление, и оттолкнул.   
Оставшись после этого в желанном одиночестве, я пытался собрать вместе картину из того, что еще предстоит сделать, выстраивал то, что сделано, вспоминал свои достижения, свои козыри. От всего этого голова шла кругом сильнее, чем от выпитого.  
Новая полная бутылка манила своим золотистым нутром. И я не смог отказать очередной своей спутнице.  
Потом мои мысли перекатились к оставленным родичам. Где то они сейчас. Живы ли. Я передал им весточку с гонцом. И не сказал, что хочу сражаться с ними плечом к плечу. Я хотел сохранить их. Или мне достаточно было просто не знать, что их уже нет...

Мысль о том, что Зеврану, возможно, понравилось бы в Долах, была моей ошибкой. Я осознал внезапно, резко и оглушительно, - что его нет рядом. Вспомнил, что он ушел. И паника захватила меня.   
В Денериме полно убийц. Зевран сам убийца. Но шайка из десятка кунари раздавила бы защиту моего спутника. И его скорость и ловкость, кинжал и яд - не помогли бы.   
Поскольку он был целью, то, при должной подготовке, его смогут достать.  
Быть может, сейчас ему нужна моя помощь.  
Резко встав из-за стола, я шатнулся и сел обратно. Вторая попытка выдалась успешнее. Теперь сфокусироваться на двери. Трактирщик. Что тебе надо? На, возьми, и не задерживай меня.

Объект моего поиска вовсе не был беззащитен. Он нуждался в помощи куда меньше, чем я. Но моё сознание, затуманенное винными парами, будто Завесой - не желало пропускать здравые спасительные мысли, наполняя жуткими видениями.   
В моей голове не осталось иного, кроме как скорее найти Зеврана, убедиться, что он цел. 

В итоге в "веселом" квартале я дошел до того, что хватал за плечи всех подряд и задавал один и тот же вопрос. Меня даже не слишком удивило, что многие понимали, о ком я спрашиваю, и могли дать вполне конкретный ответ. Получив его я отталкивался от незнакомца, чтобы обрести новый курс.  
Так я добрался до "Жемчужины".   
\- Он услышал зов сирены, - ответил мне Олаф, протирая высокую пивную кружку, подмигнул и кивнул в сторону второго этажа.   
Вроде бы всё ясно. Женщина из его прошлого, знаменитая дуэлянтка и капитан пиратского судна. Романтика и опасность. Что еще нужно...  
Меня понесло наверх, к комнатам, без участия мозгов.  
Чуть опомнившись, уже наверху, я вжался в тень, чувствуя, как она пропитывает меня, как я становлюсь её частью. Я впился лопатками в стену, будто хотел проткнуть её ими.   
Я хотел испытать боль, но для себя прикрыл это желанием знать какую-то там правду.  
Тень искажала видимость, будто я смотрел на всё сквозь раскаленный от огня воздух.  
Я уже успел узнать за сорок серебряников, что двери здесь не запираются изнутри - чтобы вышибалы могли вытурить гостя при необходимости в любой момент.  
Прижимаясь ухом к каждой двери я нашел нужную.   
Его голос не спутать.   
Не давая себе времени одуматься, я чуть приоткрыл дверь. Внутри трепетал огонек лампы. Мне были видны только тени, ритмично танцующие на стене.   
В одно мгновение мне захотелось войти и потребовать свою долю. Но затем я ощутил долгожданную боль. Она, будто кровь порождения тьмы, расползлась по венам, обжигая, и я, едва не застонав, отпрянул.  
Мне было все равно, заметил ли он меня. Скорее всего - заметил. Он мог ощутить пробравшийся в щель сквозняк, заметить, как содрогнулось пламя... Мог метнуть в дверь отравленный кинжал.

Мы ничего не обещали друг другу. Между нами лишь - привязанность. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.   
Мне безразлично. А ему нет нужды выбирать.   
То, что я испытал, заставило меня задуматься: доверял ли я когда-нибудь Зеврану. Похоже, что я только и ждал момента, когда смогу сказать себе "На что ты рассчитывал, идиот?" Прекрасный повод.  
Я заставил себя решить, что это - на благо миссии. Что лучше всего избавиться от побочных чувств. Что наши с ним ночи - то в его палатке, то в моей - были просто хорошо проведенным временем к обоюдному удовольствию.   
Вроде, переварил, но на душе было отвратно.   
Хорошая драка с бандитами мне бы сейчас совсем не помешала.

На ступенях сидел босой мальчишка. Я споткнулся об него и едва не грохнулся в дорожную пыль. Не сразу поняв, что произошло, я с трудом справился с инстинктом и не прирезал его, испугавшегося и даже забывшего, что надо делать в таких случаях. Его вопль застрял где-то в глотке, и я почти проверил острием, где он там.  
Потом я понял, что это эльф.   
\- Ты что тут делаешь? - рыкнул я.  
Парень полз от меня в темень стены.  
\- Х-х-хозяин приказал ждать, - от страха он начал заикаться. - Это не вы - господин Джейкоб?  
\- Ну я, - иногда ложь позволяет узнать куда больше. Для меня она была привычным делом. Мне нравилось говорить особенным тембром, заставляющим людей слушаться. Особенная власть, которой не возможно не воспользоваться. Маленькая привычная игра.  
Парнишка с трудом сглотнул и, похоже, успокоился. Выдавил улыбочку.   
\- Вы договаривались с моим господином на счет меня. Мы пойдем к вам? Если не удобно, то в "Паутине" можно снять комнату.  
Он предлагал мне снять комнату в дешевой и единственной гостинице Эльфинажа, скорее, притоне, как я слышал.  
\- Что-то не припомню.  
Мальчишка решил, что я слишком пьян.  
\- Вы, господин Джейкоб, договаривались с моим хозяином на счет... ну... права первого раза...  
Значит, его хозяин - продавец эльфийской девственности.  
Я с удовольствием раскроил бы этой гадине череп - настроение самое то, но паренек ни за что не выдаст мне его имя. Сколько мальчишке лет? Двенадцать?  
\- Иди, выспись, - я протянул ему монету.  
Паренек стоял, дырявя удаляющемуся мне спину непонимающим взглядом. Деньги заработаны, хозяин не рассердится. Я буквально слышал его мысли.   
Я мог бы сказать ему, что в лесах эльфы не пожирают младенцев и не приносят кровавые жертвы. Но это было лишним по той простой причине, что этот ребенок не знал иной жизни. 

Как не знал её и Зев...

\----------------

Утром я проснулся один. Промелькнула мысль, что если бы он лежал рядом, я мог бы подумать, что вчерашнее было сном. Ну нет. Не настолько я глуп. Но.. надеялся.  
Жутко раскалывалась голова, саднило скулу, на губе чувствовалась подсохшая болячка, а один глаз видел поразительно мало. Пришлось плестись к Винн за первой помощью.   
Всё бы ничего, но она одарила меня таким взглядом! В нем читалось.. сочувствие! И "Я же говорила"!   
Огр задери! Они что, всё уже успели узнать?! Откуда?!..   
А... возможно, я таки упился после прогулки по ночной гавани, оставившей меня в изрядно помятом состоянии. Похоже, тогда я едва ли чувствовал боль, стоя под луной, запрокинув голову, и глотая "бодрящий бальзам". Теперь я едва ли мог припомнить произошедшее. Может, наговорил чего лишнего, вернувшись в лагерь, вздумал изливать душу... Демон! Только не Винн... пусть это будет не Винн..!  
Она закончила купать меня в магическом свете и кивнула в знак ободрения.

Зевран сидел у костра задумчивый. Я думал, что он, возможно, не вернется. Уплывет в восточные моря с их признанной королевой... Может, даже хотел этого...   
А он вот он. Сидит в своих кожаных антиванских сапогах, за которые он, выходит, мне отдался. Да нет, нам обоим было хорошо. И хорошо, что было. Хватит.  
Как бы я ни пытался сделать вид, что все в порядке, я понял, что не смогу оставаться бесстрастным, по крайней мере какое-то время.

Я позвал с собой в Орзаммар Шейлу и Винн. Шейле наверняка будет полезно "примкнуть к истокам": возможно, мы разведаем нечто ценное о её прошлом. А Винн...  
Я понимал, что целительница будет наверняка донимать меня - да хоть бы своим взглядом! Но... мне же нужен кто-то, кто избавит меня от похмелья.   
У остальных моих спутников особого повода тащиться к Морозным горам не было. А праздное любопытство Лелианы я был не в настроении удовлетворять. 

Это путешествие должно было быть исключительно в разведывательных целях: на сколько решительно гномы поддержат Серых Стражей. Ни на что большее я на момент сборов не рассчитывал, и думал, что всегда успею послать весточку в лагерь...  
Я выжал из себя всю бодрость, прощаясь с остающимися у костра спутниками.   
Зевран догнал меня. Как я не старался, он все же заглянул мне в глаза. Его губы - и только - надтреснуто улыбнулись.   
\- Я напросился бы с тобой, да вот, моя очередь готовить.

\----------------

**Орзаммар - настоящее.**  
\- А ты войди, - процедил я разбитыми губами, - и я тебя порадую.  
Я всегда умел ладить с нужными людьми.   
\- Смотрите-ка, - гном громко рыгнул, - ему страсть как не терпится познакомиться с нами поближе. Ну так исполним желание шлюшки. Последнее, небось. Лорд Белен шутить не будет.  
\- Осколок тебе в жопу, - напарник стукнул заводилу в плечо. - У тебя молот вместо башки.  
\- И вместо кое-чего еще, - оскалил гном желтые зубы и шагнул в камеру.  
Я поднялся, тяжело оттолкнувшись от пола рукой, и сжал кулаки.   
Гном стоял уже в середине камеры, глядя на меня снизу вверх. Он почувствовал насмешку в моем взгляде, и это ему совсем не понравилось.  
\- Ты у меня землю будешь жрать, червеголовый выродок.  
Стражники попытались было остановить своего соратника.  
\- Не дури, тупой обломок! Лорд Белен тебе спасибо не скажет.  
Гном сплюнул.  
\- Лорду Белену нужно только, чтобы этот сопляк ногами перебирал. Я за этим послежу.  
Затем решительно шагнул ко мне и занес кулак.  
Первый удар мне удалось блокировать, я выкрутил ему руку и дал пинка под зад, отталкивая от себя.  
Пролетев пару шагов стражник развернулся. Его ноздри раздувались, а глаза налились кровью. Он снял с ремня булаву.  
\- Ты охренел, Фрагон! - гаркнул с порога соратник гнома.  
\- Кое-что я от него оставлю, - прохрипел, задыхаясь от ярости, солдат.  
\- Нам всем влетит из-за тебя, шлак!  
\- Так помогите мне! Чтобы никому не влетело. Хочу научить сопляка уважению.  
Двое стражников переглянулись и ступили внутрь. Последний сунулся в проем, чтобы повесить на крючок лампу, и закрыл дверь, оставшись снаружи.

**По дороге в Орзаммар - прошлое.**  
Мастер Уэйд был прав в одном - доспехи натирали. Но не голени, как он сетовал, а яйца. Гульфик из жесткой кожи дракона стал причиной для моих беспокойств. Это было странно, вроде целый час снимали мерки...   
Следующий, усовершенствованный доспех мастера, я сразу отдал Зеву. Для меня было важно, чтобы он был в бОльшей безопасности.   
Собственно, почему было. 

Пока мы добирались до тракта на Орзаммар я окончательно решил, что нет никакого смысла что-то менять. Тем более, обсуждать с Зевраном произошедшее. Собственно, чего такого произошло. Да ничего...   
Прогулка и свежий воздух пошли на пользу. Мой взгляд на жизнь стал еще на градус шире - так мне казалось. Я отдавал себе отчет, как отношусь к своему незадачливому убийце. И почему бы не получать от него подарки судьбы в виде совместных ночевок?

Думаю, Тамлен понял бы меня...   
Как раз представилась возможность удивиться, как редко я вспоминал друга всё время стражества. Будто его никогда не было рядом. Будто ещё мальчишками мы не прятались в глубине леса, рядом с ручьем, и не исследовали друг друга до самого заката, и не было это время самым для меня счастливым...  
Я вспомнил его лицо, покрывшееся пятнами скверны... Его нелепо поджатые руки, как неестественно он покачивался на месте...  
Возможно ли, что мне придется, также как Тамлена, "очистить" Зеврана, если он попадет в плен к порождениям тьмы и будет осквернен ими?.. 

Я подумал, что превратился в некий механизм, выкованный, возможно, самим Создателем. У механизма есть цель, его основная функция. И выполняя её он перемелет в своих жерновах любого. Выпив крови порождения тьмы я обрел мощь - и потерял душу. Может быть, это пугает Зеврана... может быть, он просто не считает возможным мне отказать, и ждет момента, чтобы уйти.   
Мог бы уйти с Изабеллой.., но данное Слово держит его при мне...

Думать о том, что мой-новый-возлюбленный-в-одну-сторону предаст и повторит попытку прикончить меня, было крайне неприятно. Я не хотел, чтобы он вынудил меня вступить в поединок.  
Увидев перед внутренним взором порывистые раскачивания теней на стене в "Жемчужине" я поморщился.   
Что же... нужно будет все-таки проверить, на что способны мои взгляды. Думать на безопасном расстоянии - это одно. Другое - видеть своими глазами.

Вокруг стало тихо.   
Я быстро осмотрелся и прислушался.   
Это были не порождения Тьмы. Просто разбойники.   
Я сделал знак своим спутницам стоять на месте и растворился тенью. Пройдя по обочине за поворот тракта, надежно укрытый суровыми елями, я рассмотрел восьмерых разбойников. С ними был боевой маг, и я направился первым делом к нему.   
Остановившись позади, так близко, что ощущал от него запах озона и лириума, чувствуя, как действие невидимости иссякает, я подался губами к самому его уху.  
\- Бу.  
А следом воткнул кинжал ему под ребра, легко прошив лезвием рясу. Меч Мэррика начисто срезал бритую голову.   
Кровь залила лицо и доспехи.   
Стрелы и арбалетные болты полетели в меня с двух сторон. Остальные шестеро разбойников уже сражались с несокрушимой громадой Шейлы, прикрывающей Винн.   
"Поймав" очередную стрелу на наручь и сломав её свободной рукой, уже на бегу к очередной жертве я вытащил из кармашка на ремне пузырь с разлагающим ядом и выплеснул на меч. Тягучая желтоватая жидкость покрыла лезвие. В ноздри ударил крепкий запах гниения.   
Подобравшись к одному из лучников я хотел было сместиться ему за спину и быстро решить его судьбу. Но он оказался достаточно ловок и развернулся в едином со мной движении. Стрела смотрела мне прямо в лицо, и я едва избежал выстрела, рухнув разбойнику в ноги. Оттуда было легко проткнуть ему мошонку отравленным клинком. Да и без отравы удар получился.. с фантазией.   
Когда я вскочил, заодно уходя от скорчившегося в смертном порыве тела, в бок мне ударился разрывной дротик, пущенный арбалетом второго стрелка, решившего выиграть гонку со смертью. Взрыв, случившийся буквально на мне, оглушил. Я почувствовал нестерпимый жар на лице. Меня отбросило, и я растянулся на измятой, вырванной клоками, залитой кровью траве.  
Сразу попытался подняться, оперся локтем. Вокруг всё закружилось, и я снова опрокинулся на траву. Хотел было достать лечебную припарку, но обнаружил, что от взрыва и удара о землю жесткий чехол на ремне раскололся, и я лежу в пахнущей лекарственными травами луже, приправленной осколками.  
Попытавшись сфокусироваться на одном стрелке, я насчитал по три в каждом глазу. Мой противник зарядил арбалет следующим снарядом и вскинул оружие на плечо.

Меня ослепил столп света, ударивший из бескрайнего неба, вздернувший на ноги, наливший новой силой мышцы. Я даже успел почувствовать, как обожженная кожа на лице покрывается коркой, которая отслоится после скорого выздоровления, а пока - лишит меня мимики.   
Секунды хватило, чтобы отпрыгнуть далеко от того места, где я прохлаждался.  
С коротким замахом я швырнул кинжал, но тот отскочил от жесткого панциря и воткнулся в землю.   
"Промах", - возникла мрачная мысль.  
Я побежал прямо на разбойника, решив не тратить время на петляние.   
Мой противник понял, что не успеет зарядить арбалет новым болтом, отбросил его в сторону и выхватил свой меч.  
"Вот это уже веселее!"

**Орзаммар - настоящее.**  
Камера в ширину была явно тесновата для троих гномов. Поэтому прямо передо мной стоял заводила со своим соратником, а сзади - еще один. Я прикинул, что они, отчасти, будут мешать друг другу, но скорее, довольно быстро прижмут меня к стене, повалят на пол, а там - наваляют как следует.   
Все так примерно и произошло. Пока я пытался отбиться от одного, второй ударил меня кулаком в печенку, а через мгновение я словил удар носом. Оглушенный, я рухнул вперед, прямо на заботливо подставленное, окованное железом колено.  
Нос забила кровь, потекла в рот, я сглотнул её... Мне даже почудилась в этом ирония - фактически я повторял ритуал Стражей и пил оскверненную жижу.  
В других обстоятельствах я даже, вероятно, хмыкнул бы, но стало несколько не до этого.  
Меня ударили по голове, и я растянулся на полу под ногами своих новых "друзей".   
\- Держите его, - рыкнул над головой заводила Фрагон.  
\- Ты чего... - начал было его соратник.  
\- Держи, сказано, - низким, срывающимся басом проурчал гном. - Я не жадный. Всем достанется.  
\- Да если кто узнает...  
\- Никто кроме нас не узнает. Никто, - его голос был плотоядным. - Держи, говорю.  
Ругнувшись, один гном придавил мне рукой голову, ткнув лицом в пол. Дышать мне осталось через раз. Свободной рукой этот же гном скрутил мне кисти за спиной, выломав так, что свело плечи.  
\- Чего встал, - нетерпеливо протянул Фрагон, - ноги держи.  
Мне рывком развели ноги, крепко сжимая щиколотки.  
Гном пристроился между. Он завозился, спуская штаны.

Я не осознавал происходящее до тех пор, пока его лапы не схватили меня за задницу... Сжали ягодицы и растянули их.  
Тогда меня будто огненным хлыстом протянуло. И я стал вырываться. Я дергался и рвался до тех пор, пока не получил новую затрещину латной перчаткой. Всхлипнув носом, я с размаху ткнулся лицом в пол.   
Позади послышались плевки. Фрагон плевал на ладонь и растирал слюну по члену. Его соратники сопели сбоку и сзади от меня, крепко держа.  
В дырку ткнулся гномий хер. Он был слишком толстым, соскользнул, проехался по копчику.  
\- Огр ёбаный, - зарычал от нетерпения гном. - На четвереньки ставьте.  
Вокруг меня началась очередная возня. Один потянул меня за волосы вверх. Второй принялся помогать Фрагону поднять мою задницу повыше.   
Я было дернулся, но мысок сапога угодил мне в бок, временно прервав попытки продемонстрировать норов.  
В дырку ткнулся палец, потыкался грубо и выскользнул. А потом снова пристроился толстый отросток. Он давил все сильнее, а пальцы драли мне бедра, пытаясь удержать в нужной позе.  
"Нет", - только и успел подумать я, как хер наконец прорвался внутрь под победный рык Фрагона.

**Орзаммар - прошлое.**  
Орзаммар впечатлил меня скорее в отрицательном смысле. Хотя следует отдать должное усилиям невысоких кряжистых существ, грызущих камень всю свою жизнь. Будто они, - по Легенде, рожденные из этого самого камня, - пожирают родовую плаценту.  
Сверху - много меньше, чем снизу. Строение с мощными воротами, на вид способными выдержать орду порождений тьмы и не один Мор, ведет к уровням под многотонной толщей земли.   
Огромные залы с тяжелыми сводами и высоченными дверными проемами с металлическими воротами, украшенными простой чеканкой.   
Колонны, которые не обхватить и пятерым мужчинам.   
Реки лавы, служащие круглосуточным солнцем.   
А сам воздух... он будто пропитан кальциевой пылью и царапает ноздри.  
Только, пожалуй, мелкие ступени широченных пролетов выдавали жилище низкорослых существ. В остальном - убежище титанов.  
Радовал меня здесь только эль - не своим вкусом, а боевыми качествами - специфический, тягучий, быстро ударяющий в голову. 

Едва я закончил разговор с очередным противником лорда Белена и окончательно убедился, что ни он, ни второй претендент на гномий трон, лорд Харроумонт, не являются пределами мечтаний местного населения, как направился в пивную.   
Мои спутницы оставили меня. Винн устала от беготни по бесконечным залам, а Шейла, похоже, растерялась впервые в жизни. Я видел перед собой не сурового непрошибаемого голема, а озадаченное существо. Она силилась разобраться в осколках воспоминаний и хотела побыть в одиночестве.

\- Всем за мой счет, - вскинул я руку после третьей кружки.  
А после пятой доплелся до устроителя боев на Арене и записался на Испытание от имени Харроумонта - решив, что, раз оба претендента на трон одинаково паршивы, то буду за того, кто хотя бы позволил мне личную аудиенцию.   
От меня требовалось участие в поединках, о которых я едва ли имел представление.

Готовясь к выходу на арену я протрезвел и даже подумал, что стоило бы, прежде чем подписываться на эту сомнительную авантюру, сообщить Винн. Ну да я не маленький мальчик.   
Гномы смотрели на меня презрительно. Внушительный вид боевых топоров, молотов и секир вполне давал им такое право.   
Кстати, что там с правилами боя. Что мне говорил Устроитель? Я потер лоб ребром перчатки. До первой крови. Никаких иных ограничений. Вот и славно.  
Нам сделали знак выходить.   
Гном по имени Люциан, то ли брат, то ли любовник воительницы Миаджи, пнул меня в спину, рыкнув "Посторонись, эльф". Я бросил на него взгляд, а он, проходя мимо, медленно обернулся и провел большим пальцем по горлу. Я дернул подбородком: "Давай-давай, развлекайся".

Стоя на арене и обводя взглядом ряды разодетых гномов из высшей касты, я обнаружил, что они смотрят на меня, шепчутся. Похоже, им было весело. Немногого они ждали от выскочки-эльфа. Интересно, будут ли они считать меня вероломным за мои разбойничьи штучки? 

Мой первый противник был вооружен тяжелым молотом. И весь он был похож на маленького, но не ставшего менее яростным и смертоносным бронто. Когда он, едва ли напрягшись, взмахнул кувалдой, я понял, что идею с участием стоило обдумать дважды. Но Испытание давало мне отличную возможность привлечь внимание к своим, а точнее, общемировым, проблемам.   
И вот я здесь. Танцую с тяжеловесом, едва ли достающим мне до торса. Молот бьет по воздуху, заставляя владетеля с усилием гасить инерцию, выбивает комья земли из арены, будто та харкает кровью. 

Мне пришлось подныривать под проносящийся со свистом снаряд, обходить противника и наносить удар по непроницаемым гномьим латам, ища прорехи в защите.   
Я кружился вокруг своего центра вселенной.  
Улучив момент, воспользовался подсечкой. Маневр прошел успешно, и гном с грохотом опрокинулся.

Второй бой мне предстоял против двоих - того самого Люциана и его Миаджи. Не думаю, что смог бы достойно сражаться против них обоих, да тут на арену вышел еще один персонаж. Я мысленно присвистнул: трое - это еще веселее. Но как оказалось, этот был в мою пользу.  
\- Кого это принесло, - глумливо протянул Люциан. - Никак Огрен отлип от бутылки.  
\- А ты, никак, отлип от сестренки, - в тон ответил рыжеволосый воин.  
Люциан сплюнул.  
\- Держись, ублюдок.  
Я с интересом посмотрел на новоприбывшего, но лицо его, с внушительными синяками, красными глазами и прочими следами похмелья, было непроницаемым.   
Мы сражались с ним слаженно. Я даже удивился, что такое вообще возможно. Будто половину Ферелдена я отходил с ним плечом к плечу. Он работал секирой так, будто она не весила ничего. Из глотки его то и дело вырывался воинственный вопль, от которого мурашки бежали по коже. Зачем я ему сдался..?

В итоге мы выиграли парный бой. А когда дело дошло до нашего с Огреном финального поединка, он - к моему изумлению и, не скрою, радости, объявил, что терять время не намерен и победа за мной.  
\- Дерешься, как архидемон, - буркнул он.   
Признаюсь, я не слыхал еще более лестной похвалы.

Видел бы меня Зевран... Возможно, я заработал бы пару очков.

**Орзаммар - настоящее.**  
Я никогда не думал, что со мной может произойти что-то подобное. Я скорее подумал бы, что меня прирежут или запытают. Впрочем, это всегда успеется.  
Даже если бы я допускал вероятность того, что меня может изнасиловать гном-стражник, я не смог бы подготовиться к этому.  
Я думал, что когда кровь порождения тьмы въедается в нутро, или когда на тебя обрушивается драконий рев, крушащий барабанные перепонки, - это больно. Возможно, я оказался менее восприимчив к такого рода мучениям. Но то, что происходило со мной сейчас, было невыносимо.  
Дело не в унижении. Я не чувствовал себя унижаемым. Всего лишь кусок мяса рвет мне дырку. Всего лишь пытка, которую нужно перетерпеть. Но именно эта боль была той, какую я не смогу забыть.   
Я старался не издать ни звука - чтобы потешить свою гордость, но довольно скоро начал глухо стонать. При попытках дернуться один из стражников неизменно наподдавал мне в живот, и скоро я понял, что лучше стоять на четвереньках и не рыпаться. Быстрее закончат.  
Гном драл меня посуху, громко, тяжело дыша, не переставая натягивать мою задницу на свою "дубинку". Неужели ему не больно? У меня всё горело огнем. Даже подумалось, что когда он вынет, кишки вывалятся следом. От недостатка смазки он мог лишь вдавливаться внутрь, я чувствовал его яйца, жмущиеся между ягодиц, будто хотели пролезть следом за гномьим елдаком.  
Мучитель всё не кончал. Перед глазами плыли круги, я изгрыз губы, пытаясь не ныть. Кровь засохла в носу, и дышал я с трудом, оскалив угол рта, втягивая воздух с натужным сипением.  
"Пусть это закончится..."   
Я нарывался, но получил в итоге не того рода взбучку, на которую рассчитывал. Я думал раньше, что гном скорее вовсе откажется от секса, чем позволит однополые отношения. Я ошибался. Всё здесь, в Орзаммаре, было подобно цирковому сундуку с двойным дном.  
Под конец Фрагон повалил меня на пол. Его соратникам не было больше нужды держать. Я лежал, раскинув ноги, прижавшись щекой к ледяному полу, хлюпая носом. Мои глаза были распахнуты и смотрели в одну точку.  
Гном навалился сверху всей своей тяжестью, упершись лапами мне под лопатки, накачивая мою дырку. Пряжка от его штанов впилась мне в яйца, грозя размазать их по полу. И вот тогда я не выдержал и начал стонать в голос. Эти звуки раззадорили мучителя. Гном сумел догнаться в пару тычков, возя меня по полу и работая только бедрами. Я начал орать и вырываться, чувствуя, что пряжка сейчас попросту передавит мне мошонку ко всем херам.   
Соратники недопоняли ситуацию и навалились, чтобы удержать меня и обезопасить командира.   
Когда я думал, что отрублюсь от боли, Фрагон наконец слез, кряхтя.  
\- Ничего сучонок, - поведал он друзьям, натягивая штаны. - Серебряка за два я бы его снял.   
И хмыкнул благодушно.  
\- Ну давай ты теперь.  
\- Да пошел ты, - буркнул кто-то над моей головой.   
Демон дери! Надеюсь у меня лицо мокрое от крови, а не от того, о чем я думаю.  
\- Да он просто эльфийская шлюха! - изумился Фрагон.  
Я закрыл глаза, будто это могло помочь мне не участвовать в происходящем. 

**Орзаммар - прошлое.**  
Голова гудела, будто разок по ней таки заехали молотом. Я лежал на каменной койке. Приподнявшись на локте, осмотрелся.   
Мутные пятна перед глазами в последнее время стали привычными. Я пытался забыться? Это после того, как решил, что всё нормально. Выходит, я всё-таки пытался себя обмануть.   
Что ж. Теперь, когда я это осознал, можно вставать и идти на поиски Бранки.  
Опустив взгляд на себя, я озадачился, поскольку был голым, а доспехи валялись в углу небольшой комнаты.   
Вошел рыжеволосый гном. "Огрен" - всплыло в памяти. После окончания сражений он подошел ко мне и предложил выпить за победу. Там же, в таверне, мы договорились вместе отправится на поиски Совершенной, и по совместительству - его жены. Ради этого он и помог мне на арене.  
А вот как я попал к нему в дом...  
Я настороженно посмотрел на гнома.  
Тот правильно понял мой взгляд и довольно крякнул.  
\- И не надейся, эльф. Я подумаю о твоей заднице только в крайнем случае.

Бесконечные тоннели освещал лишь крошечный блуждающий огонек, пущенный вперед Винн. Следом за ним шел я, всматриваясь и пытаясь обнаружить ловушки.   
Внутри меня бурлила оскверненная кровь, почуявшая родню. Она будоражила, напитывала невиданной силой. Можно сказать, я был счастлив, как если бы вернулся домой.   
Я чувствовал множество порождений тьмы, они, - как кровь и лимфа, - текли по тоннелям под моими ногами. На пути нам встречались и подземные твари - скорее, животные, чем разумные существа, червеголовые уродцы, и огромные пауки, плюющие паутиной, вляпавшись в которую можно было рассчитывать лишь на остроту кинжала и собственную ловкость. Один кинжал, отмеченный рунами, я так и сломал, но благодаря предусмотрительности, смог быстро вытащить из-за ремня второй.  
Отвратительнее всего были пораженные скверной гномы. Они копошились в груде растерзанных тел. Пожирали убитых порождений тьмы, себе подобных, пойманных животных.  
Как-то я, высунувшись из-за поворота, окутанный тенью, наблюдал за гномом, который жрал заживо своего соплеменника. Несчастный не мог кричать и лишь дергался. Я вытащил лук и, пустив огненную стрелу, прикончил беднягу. Жрущий гном обернулся на меня. Его - не лицо, морда - была залита кровью, пузырящейся на почерневших губах. А потом тварь отвернулась и продолжила пиршество.  
\- Бранка была здесь, - Огрен возник рядом со мной. - Это её родичи.  
Я посмотрел на Огрена с сочувствием. Раз всё так, то от Совершенной мало что осталось. Но мой спутник, похоже, не слишком переживал. Возможно, у него была некая скрытая цель, о которой он не упоминал. Возможно, поиск жены был лишь предлогом для чего-то иного.

Я стал замечать за собой то, чего не бывало раньше. Я начал испытывать постоянный сводящий с ума голод. Я хотел жрать, совокупляться, убивать... И чем глубже мы проникали по Глубинным тропам, тем невыносимее становились мои потребности.   
Интересно, если бы с нами пошел Алистер, творилось бы с ним такое? Возможно, мы бы уже трахались за углом, как одержимые.

Я осмотрелся. Блуждающий огонек едва горел под низким потолком. Там, где мы остановились, коридор немного расширялся. С одной стороны его загромождала Шейла, стоящая с закрытыми глазами. Её можно было принять за валун причудливой формы, если бы не блики света, отражаемые защитными кристаллами.  
С другой стороны, на приличествующем расстоянии от привала, я перегородил коридор сигнальной перетяжкой и парой кислотных ловушек. Для надежности Огрен расположился так, чтобы следить за этим направлением.

Я приблизился к Огрену.  
\- Пойду, прогуляюсь, - шепнул ему.  
Гном пожал плечами, мол, ты Страж, и я тебе не нянька.  
Перебравшись через свои же ловушки я оказался в кромешной темени.  
Нахлынуло так, что кровь застучала в ушах. Я вжался в стену, раскинув руки, будто пытаясь обнять её.  
"Зев", - зашептал я мысленно, а демоническая кровь одобрительно заурчала в жилах. Она жгла меня, изматывала. Руки тряслись.   
На мгновение я очнулся и обнаружил себя, трущимся о стену; испугался, что лязг доспехов привлечет внимание - не столько местных обитателей, сколько моих спутников. Метнулся в коридоры, натыкаясь на стены, едва разбирая дорогу. Переставлял ноги до последнего, а потом...  
...Упал на колени, задрал на сколько смог кольчугу вместе с защитными пластинами, спустил штаны... оперся рукой о пол, а вторую запустил себе в пах.   
Член стоял колом, ныл, требуя немедленного облегчения.   
Пальцы смазали густую каплю. Я громко сопел, стараясь погасить рвущиеся жадные стоны.   
Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы Зевран появился здесь и сейчас, чтобы он укусил меня за ухо, как бывало делал, наваливаясь сверху. Как мне хотелось быть подмятым им, почувствовать его горячий член, входящий одним плавным толчком, натирающий внутренности до сладкого саднения... Создатель, даже если бы сейчас ко мне сзади пристроился червеголовый или падший гном, я думал бы о Зеве во власти своего безумия - и не понял бы происходящего.

Я вспоминал его поцелуи, его требовательные губы, которые не спрашивали разрешения. Он получал все права одним своим хитрым взглядом.   
Мы шли в палатку - а там уже нелепо было говорить.   
Я вспоминал, как он брал меня, заласкивал до полусмерти. Как я выгибался под ним, а ему, коварно поблескивающему глазами, приходилось зажимать мне рот ладонью, чтобы не перебудил всех.   
Однажды испив его яда, я пристрастился и желал его всё сильнее и чаще. Нетерпеливо стягивал одежду и предлагал себя ему, моему несостоявшемуся убийце.   
Ему нравилось, когда я садился на него верхом. Меня эта поза смущала - но только поначалу. Потом я с готовностью устраивался, широко разведя бедра, чуть отклонялся назад, чтобы взять его член, намазанный смазкой, и направлял в себя. Знала бы Винн куда деваются лечебные маслянистые припарки...  
Как-то раз, забравшись к Зеврану в палатку, я помахал изящной бутылочкой. Я не стал рассказывать ему, что её продал мне Боддан Феддик. Не стал рассказывать о свойствах, так как сам толком ничего не спросил у всезнающего торговца, краснея от смущения как последний дурак. Мы во всем разобрались в процессе. Эта смазка жгла, в начале мне было трудно терпеть, и я ткнулся лицом в походный валик, думая, что применю "чудодейственное средство" на Боддане, вот только снова смогу ходить. А потом жжение будто расплылось по моему телу, затрагивая каждую чувствительную точку. Я прогнулся, задрав зад, как последняя шлюха. Я слышал, как страстно стонет надо мной Зевран.   
"Вот это да! - восхищенно прошептал он после, когда мы лежали рядом, взмыленные и счастливые. - Если бы у меня было такое средство раньше, давно бы уже правил Ферелденом".

Я задергался на каменном полу гномьих тоннелей, спуская себе в кулак.

\-------

Спустя два дня, как и уговаривались с лордом Харроумонтом, мы вернулись в Орзаммар.   
Шейла несла корону, выкованную Каридином, а перед дверями в тронный зал передала её мне.  
Я видел конец изматывающей гномьей истории и с нетерпением ждал возможности вернуться в лагерь. Я мечтал о своём убийце...   
Мне казалось, что на Глубинных тропах я настолько напитался духом порождений тьмы, что только Зевран сможет снова вернуть меня самому себе. Поскорее бы упасть рядом с ним и почувствовать тепло его тела...  
\- Пусть правит Харроумонт, - провозгласил я.  
Лорд Белен швырнул на пол смятый кубок, покидая тронный зал.

\-------

Я готов был заорать и натравить на Шейлу всех голубей в округе. Если бы они водились в Орзаммаре, конечно. Но кое-как успокоившись, решил, что прикончу двух нагов разом, если выполню просьбу спутницы. Шейле нужно было разобраться в своем прошлом, и теперь у нас была очевидная возможность это сделать. Лично мне и так всё было ясно, но упертый голем - это и в Арлатане упертый голем. Возвращаться в царство камня мне не хотелось, поэтому я предпочел в нем - задержаться, чтобы потом уже забыть очень надолго о высоченных потолках, массивных дверях и чернильных тоннелях. Я решил, что справлюсь и потерплю еще немного. А потом неделю не вылезу из Зеврановой палатки, и пусть мне хоть кто слово скажет, что Архидемон на пороге.

Прежде чем мы выступили, я отправил гонца из "верхних" гномов, чтобы передать спутникам известие: "Гномы поддержат Стражей. Выдвигайтесь в Рэдклиф, встретимся там". Винн предлагала найти какую-нибудь птицу, чтобы наложить на нее заклятие и отправить в лагерь, где послание сможет прочесть Морриган. Но с птицами в городе камня было сложно, я хотел побыстрее разделаться с задачей, да и силы Винн хотелось поберечь. Мало ли что нам встретится в пути.

Эх, если бы существовало такое заклинание, способное ставить в истории метки, а потом - по желанию - возвращать в них, чтобы можно было всё изменить...

\-------

Мы замерли, стоя на краю. Под нами текло две реки. Одна представляла собой поток лавы, а вторая - порождений тьмы.   
Я сглотнул, следя с высоты за этой кишащей массой, и думая о том, как уходят из жизни Стражи. Скольких они успевают забрать с собой?..   
Пальцы сами собой вцепились в край парапета.  
Воздух загудел - его взбивали огромные крылья. Я задрал голову. Над нами пронеслось создание из моих кошмаров, сама суть страха. Архидемон. Меня припечатало к месту. Я смотрел на него - и не мог отвести взгляд. Мне даже почудилось, что он глянул на меня в ответ. Моё сознание потянуло к нему, всё ближе, я смог рассмотреть сосуды на его кожистых крыльях и сокращение мощных мышц, и антрацитовую тьму смотрящих в меня глаз.

Когда он скрылся из вида, я наконец перевел дух. Страх пронзил меня тысячью копий. А вместе со страхом во мне вновь просыпалось страстное желание соединиться с этой безудержной стихией, - сама кровь звала меня...

Мы вернулись в тоннель, чтобы поискать другой путь назад: древний тракт, выстроенный над потоком лавы, обрушился, и остался выбор - идти назад тем же путем, каким пришли сюда, или исследовать новую порцию тоннелей.   
Шейла молчала, занимаясь, видимо, переосмыслением себя. Я был за нее рад. А сам постоянно думал о Зеве.

Тоннель впереди сильно сужался. Мне это показалось опасным, и я дал знак моим спутникам остановиться. Обратившись в тень, я прошел дальше, миновал узкое место и осмотрелся.   
Оскверненная кровь давала массу преимуществ, и я мог, хоть и плохо, но видеть в темноте.  
Мне показалось, что я различил очертания капкана. Возможно, гномы из Легиона смерти когда-то отбивали эти рубежи у порождений тьмы или прикрывали свое отступление. Хотя представить легионера, ставящего капкан, было сложно. Я подумал о том, что, возможно, стоит пройти подальше вперед и убедиться, что там всё тихо. Но прежде я решил разобрать капкан, чтобы, случись скорое отступление, не влететь в него.

Как только я закончил, капкан привычно захлопнулся, издав металлический лязг. В этот же миг сработала еще одна ловушка. Позади меня раздался взрыв, обрушивший потолок в узком проеме. Меня отшвырнуло на несколько шагов вперед. Света пламени было более чем достаточно, чтобы увидеть отряд гномов, выступивших на меня из-за поворота тоннеля.   
Я дернул из кожуха пузырек со взрывным зельем и швырнул в противника. Он разбился прямо перед атакующими, изрыгнув в них тугую струю пламени. За гулом взрыва стоны раненных осколками и обожженных были едва слышны.   
Выхватив меч и кинжал я бросился на устроивших мне засаду, чтобы дорого продать свою жизнь.  
Прямо сквозь огонь, через корчащиеся тела собратьев, на меня накинулись свежие силы. Очередную бутыль призвать на помощь времени не было.  
Одному из нападавших я одним движением проткнул горло - лезвие со звоном вошло в щель между нагрудником и шлемом. И едва успел освободить меч, чтобы отбить атаку слева. Пустив в ход кинжал я немного освободил пространство перед собой, но гномы были будто неубиваемы, на место поверженных становились новые.   
Кто-то призвал крошечную армию, чтобы разделаться со мной.   
Я понял, кто это мог быть и стал сражаться еще ожесточеннее, будто наг, загнанный в угол. Я понимал, что живым мне не выбраться.  
Гномы обступили меня полукругом и приближались, пока не прижали к устроенному ими обвалу. Деваться мне было некуда. Умирать не хотелось. Особенно так - совсем не по-стражески. Не сказать, чтобы я планировал окончить жизнь на Глубинных тропах, прихватив с собой десяток порождений тьмы, но умирать от десятка гномов...  
Обидно. 

Я шагнул вперед, раскручивая меч и кинжал. Вот теперь я на самом деле буду драться, как Архидемон.

\-------

Очередная оплеуха привела меня в чувство.  
Я разлепил заплывший глаз. Забавно. То утро, когда я виделся с Зевраном в последний раз, повторялось. По крайней мере, на моей физиономии была та же самая картина.

Тот, кого я увидел перед собой, был отнюдь не мечтой моей жизни.  
Лорд Белен дернул подбородком, и мне задрали лицо повыше, рванув за волосы.  
\- А теперь скажи, Страж, что мешает мне счистить твоё мясо с костей?   
Да вроде ничего не мешает, а даже наоборот - способствует.  
\- Борьба с Мором? - предположил я, догадываясь к чему он клонит, но не желая так уж сразу строить из себя умного.  
Белен шагнул ко мне. Его ручища, закованная в латную перчатку, протянулась к моему лицу и сжала его. Я почувствовал свою голову тем самым кубком, который гном в порыве ярости смял на коронации. Захрустела переносица. Что сильнее пахло - моя кровь или металл перчатки..?  
\- Наковальня... - просипел я.  
Принц отпустил мою голову.  
\- Ты ведь уничтожил её?  
Я свесил голову, надеясь, что кровь из носа вытечет и даст мне дышать.  
\- Отвечай! - рыкнул гном, поддев мой подбородок стальным кулаком.  
\- Да. Но остались обломки.  
Белен довольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я думал, над тобой придется поработать, прежде чем ты правильно ответишь на вопрос.  
Я хмыкнул.  
\- Понимаешь, у меня есть одно неотложное дельце. Поэтому мне очень важно выбраться отсюда живым и покончить с Мором и порождениями тьмы. Это вам здесь к ним не привыкать, а "наземники", видишь ли, нервничают...  
Белен легко ткнул меня в губы.  
\- Не паясничай, Страж. Выкладывай. Когда Наковальня будет у меня, я тебя отпущу.  
Потому что тогда Белену будет уже всё равно. Он сможет воссоздать Наковальню, слепить себе армию големов, как следствие - число его союзников в Совете резко возрастет, власть будет у него - большего и не требуется.  
А мне нужно было выбираться. Любым способом. Плевать на гномьи перевороты. Что до Наковальни - когда еще её восстановят, соберут по кусочкам. К тому времени Мор либо закончится, либо уничтожит Ферелден и потечет дальше.  
\- Ты укажешь на карте место, где осталась сломанная Наковальня, - велел Белен.  
\- А ты меня прикончишь. Не пойдет.  
Принц сузил глаза и двинул мне в живот. Ему доставляло удовольствие потчевать меня самолично. Еще бы. Я очень понимал его досаду.  
\- Лад..но... - прокаркал я, когда оправился и перестал надрывно хватать воздух. - Если хочешь проверить, я укажу место, где была Наковальня. Отправь туда отряд - они смогут подтвердить. А потом ты отпустишь меня в обмен на место на карте, где сейчас обломки. Они надежно спрятаны.  
Белен смотрел на меня с ненавистью. Но в итоге кивнул.  
\- В камеру его. Прикончить выродка всегда успею.   
\- А ты предусмотрительный, - прохрипел я, волочась за парой гномов, крепко взявших меня за бока.  
\- Тебе стоило понять это прежде, чем ты сделал неправильный выбор, Страж, - ответил мне жестко Белен.

**Орзаммар - настоящее.**

Не думал, что буду ждать возвращения поискового отряда с таким нетерпением. Я надеялся, что они управятся за пару дней, а затем Белен выполнит свою часть сомнительной сделки.   
Но ничего не происходило, и моя жизнь замерла в каменной пещере, в которую то и дело наведывался Фрагон. Я порядком оголодал: гному обязательно нужно было глумиться, а я предпочитал плюнуть ему под ноги и схлопотать миской с мерзкого вида кашей по физиономии, чем принимать его правила игры. Пока он трахал меня, я успевал сглотнуть пару комков жалкой жратвы, размазавшейся по губам - и на этом всё. Тело бунтовало, намекая, что скоро таскать меня откажется. И еще постоянный холод... Как и в форте Драккон, пленников здесь держали нагими. И холод, однажды пробравшись мне под кожу, остался там зимней наледью. Порой мне казалось, что я одеревенел настолько, что скоро превращусь в голема и с хрустом и треском буду передвигать свои трясущиеся конечности.

Большую часть времени я сидел в углу, обхватив себя руками, и вспоминал. Забывался. Появлялась надежда на то, что я все-таки выберусь, что Белен не прирежет меня. Что мы победим Мор и отправимся с Зевраном странствовать...  
Я надеялся, что в случае моего невозврата спутники разберутся что делать. На месте Алистера я отправился бы в Рэдклиф к эрлу Эаммону. Будут ли ему помогать остальные... Возможно, Винн. А в остальных я в данном случае не был уверен. Не Морриган точно. И не Зевран. Мой убийца счел бы своё Слово сдержанным, ведь давал он его лично мне, а не ордену Серых Стражей.   
А мой пёс... Я хотел, чтобы он обрел свободу. Или нового достойного друга, которого выберет сам.

\-------

На следующий день мне наконец посчастливилось. Я снова увиделся с лордом Беленом. Ради такого дела мне даже выдали тряпьё, в которое можно было кое-как замотаться.  
В ходе короткой беседы я выяснил, что гномы обнаружили следы Наковальни там, где я и говорил. Они прошли через залы Каридина и наткнулись на разрушенного четырехликого стража, а потом - и на остов с прямоугольной вмятиной, оставленной за столетия тяжестью Наковальни.  
\- Теперь ты укажешь, где спрятаны обломки. Отправишься с моим отрядом. В случае успеха, они выведут тебя на поверхность.

Что мне оставалось делать?..

\-------

Я шел впереди, закованный в толстый железный пояс. Один из гномов позади держал цепь, достаточно длинную, чтобы не стеснять меня в передвижении. Никак не удавалось отделаться от ощущения, что я - преступник, ведомый на казнь.  
Я действительно собирался сдать им Наковальню. А все мысли крутились вокруг того, что приказал солдатам Белен. Наверняка велел прикончить меня. Какое ему дело до Мора? До моей цели? У него есть собственная важная задача. Перехватить трон, пока задница Харроумонта не успела нагреть его. Свидетель - да еще и Серый Страж - это явно лишнее. Хоть Страж фактически выступает предателем, и не в его интересах распространяться о том, как Наковальня Пустоты обрела вторую жизнь...

Я увидел впереди растяжку. Она была расставлена поперек прохода, а гномы вели меня прямо на неё. Я сделал вид, что споткнулся, проверяя реакцию солдат и пытаясь выгадать время. Меня пинком подняли на ноги и подтолкнули. Не похоже, чтобы люди Белена знали о расставленной ловушке. Ведь мы не дошли до Наковальни, рано меня убивать. И к чему такой изощренный способ?   
Сами гномы вперед не полезут. Остаюсь я...

Когда до ловушки оставался шаг я притормозил, изображая замешательство. Гномы приблизились, я почувствовал, как провисла цепь, улегшись ровно между ягодиц. И тогда - прыгнул. Перемахнул через нить растяжки, развернулся и схватился за цепь, рассчитывая на неожиданность. Запоздало понял, что мой конвоир может рвануть её на себя. Тогда я упаду всем телом на нить. И, возможно, лишусь жизненно важных конечностей... А это совсем не входило в мои планы. Если и умирать, то целиковым.  
Ведущий меня на привези гном странно дернулся, будто столкнулся с преградой.   
В его глазнице торчала стрела.  
Разумеется, он отпустил цепь, валясь на пол. А я попытался перехватить цепь, но так и не успел.  
По краям от меня прогремели взрывы. Отлетая к стене, я успел отметить, что взрывы эти были слабоваты, обычно вкладывается куда большая убойная сила. Но и их хватило, чтобы изрядно меня потрепать.   
Я оказался у стены в полусидящем положении и тупо смотрел, как горит на мне одежда, а на ранах проступает сквозь черноту копоти кровь, пробирается сквозь корки и мгновенно запекается. В ушах стоял гул и я ничего не слышал. Всё передо мной двигалось смазанными полосами.   
Я различил силуэт, возникший из ниоткуда позади гномьего отряда, внесший в и без того неприятную ситуацию еще большее смятение. Он двигался так стремительно, что я улавливал его вспышками. Силуэт превратился в вихрь, ощерившийся мечом и кинжалом, разящий насмерть.  
Один из гномов упал, пораженный очередной стрелой, выпущенной из тоннеля впереди.   
Я сощурился от вспышек заклятий, осветивших место сражения мертвенным светом.   
А в следующее мгновение всю картину загородила широкая спина в тяжелом доспехе, будто бастион, отгородившая меня огромным, в пол роста, щитом. 

\-------

Винн питала моих спутников, поэтому во время боя ей некогда было заниматься мной. Да и какой был в том прок - я был едва одет, а главное - безоружен.  
Потом, пока мы выбирались с Глубинных троп, хоть она и лечила меня, я порой отключался.   
Как-то, придя в себя, я увидел сидящего рядом Зеврана и торопливо нащупал его руку, чтобы убедиться, что он мне не чудится. Он глянул на меня и что-то прошептал - одними губами - сжав мои пальцы в ответ.  
Как оказалось, Винн послала таки птичью весточку моим спутникам. А пока они были в пути, здесь, в Орзаммаре, Огрену удалось сильно выпить с одним из солдат Белена и узнать кое-что обо мне.

О времени моего заточения никто не спрашивал, а у меня и подавно не было желания вспоминать.

Неделю в палатке, о которой я мечтал, мне так и не удалось провести. События развивались стремительно, и стало не до собственных маленьких радостей.

\-------

\- Чем займешься теперь?  
\- Отправлюсь путешествовать.   
Мне хочется наконец обнять его и поцеловать при всех. Теперь всё можно.  
\- Отлично! - радостно восклицает он. - Плывем с нами!   
Понимание поглощает меня. Горечь застревает в глотке. Он выполнил своё Слово. Теперь всё.  
\- Нет, - думаю, он видит, что со мной происходит и пытается что-то сказать. - Нет.   
Я говорю ему "Прощай", отворачиваюсь. Не хочу быть третьим. Может быть, просто не готов?.. Нет, не хочу.  
Его пальцы на крае праздничной одежды, но я шагаю прочь так быстро, что они соскальзывают.  
Мне хочется запрокинуть голову и завыть. Вместо этого я направляюсь к Огрену.  
\- Выпьем, друг! - горячо шепчу я.  
\- Вот это дело! - ухмыляется он.  
У меня большие планы на эту ночь.

\-------

Солнце ослепило меня. Вот незадача. Всю неделю дожди купали землю, а именно сегодня вышло солнце.  
Тяжелая рука Огрена лежит на моем бедре. Он удивлялся ночью, отчего я так ненасытен.   
\- Вставай, - говорю я ему. - Мы отправляемся в Каленхаад.  
\- Куда?! - изумленно смотрит он на меня.  
\- У меня там дело.  
Хорошо быть Серым Стражем. Подобная фраза не вызывает вопросов.  
На улице пахнет напитанной дождями землей, травами, лесом. Мир будто обновился и начал жизнь сначала.

Мы добрались до гавани за полтора дня.  
Заглянув в "Избалованную принцессу", я с радостью отметил, что Фельзи там, прекрасная и одинокая. Огрен смотрел на нее во все глаза.  
А я мысленно извинялся перед другом, что украл у него год.   
Хотя бы за это время я разобрался в себе. Я устал прятаться и спасаться. Мой личный Мор подходит к концу.  
Вскоре я сполна искуплю всё.  
\- Я отправляюсь в Орлей, посмотреть на тамошних Серых Стражей. А тебе стоит остаться с Фельзи.  
Он шокирован.  
\- Какого хера тебе взбрело в голову? Ты давно это задумал, а выкладываешь только сейчас?!  
\- Да. Прости. Я решался тебе сказать.  
Огрен сердит и обижен. Ну, так, может, и лучше.

Прощаясь, я отдал Огрену тяжелый мешочек с золотыми.  
\- Твоё приданное, - ухмыльнулся криво.  
Гном грубо ткнул меня в плечо.  
\- Проваливай.

Вот так.   
Меня ждут Морозные горы и Глубинные тропы.   
Оскверненная кровь идет домой, чтобы там обрести свободу.


End file.
